<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Attractive Word by Sasa_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277534">The Most Attractive Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q'>Sasa_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rather obvious title isn't it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The most attractive word, Julian thought, is 'yes'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Attractive Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most attractive word, Julian thought, is 'yes'.</p>
<p>He hadn't realized just how much he liked hearing that word until he got into a relationship with Garak. The first time Garak had choked out the word "yes" while they were bed together, he was filled with the most wonderful feeling. He couldn't even explain it. There was just something so intoxicating about hearing the word 'yes', especially coming from someone like Garak, someone who didn't like to tell people how he was feeling, much less give such endorsing consent during sex.</p>
<p>Julian found himself on the bed with Garak, doing what he still sometimes childishly called 'making out', in both the human and Cardassian sense. Their fingers were intertwined tightly, and they explored each other's lips, hot and needy. Julian moved down and kissed Garak's neck and shoulder ridges, eventually starting to suck at them.</p>
<p>"Mm... yes..." Garak murmured.</p>
<p>There it was. That magical word. Julian felt himself begin to get aroused. He kept working on Garak's neck and shoulder ridges, biting at his kinat'hU liked Garak liked him to. Garak began to lean back so that Julian was on top of him, straddling him.</p>
<p>"You like that?" Julian asked in between tender bites.</p>
<p>"Yes," Garak gasped. "I want you to- I want you to take off my shirt. I want to feel your mouth on my chest."</p>
<p>Julian helped him slip off his shirt. He kissed a trail down Garak's chest, sucking at the skin slightly. Garak's hands ran through Julian's hair. Julian paused to take one of Garak's nipples in his mouth, gently teasing it with his tongue. He was rewarded with a gasp from Garak and more petting of his hair.</p>
<p>Julian slid down Garak's pants and licked experimentally at his ajan, gauging which spots Garak liked the most.</p>
<p>"Just like that," Garak said. "Ohhh..."</p>
<p>Julian kept going. Garak was getting wetter and wetter. Julian loved to taste him.</p>
<p>"I can't take any more," said Garak eventually. "I need you inside me... please?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping you would say that," Julian said, pulling away. He slid down his pants and stroked himself as Garak watched him, his eyes hungry. Julian loved that look in his eyes that Garak always got during times like this, that needy, eager, vulnerable look. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Garak nodded. Julian slid himself into Garak, bit by bit. Garak's hands grasped tightly at the bedcovers, his eyes squeezing shut, his mouth slightly open; Julian could see his tongue. Julian began to thrust in and out of him, at first slowly, then getting faster. Garak's legs hung in the air, and his chest rose and fell in breath as Julian fucked him.</p>
<p>"Oh... y-yesss," Garak cried. "Keep going, just like that..."</p>
<p>"Tell me you want me to keep fucking you," Julian said, a bit out-of-breath. "Tell me it feels good that I'm inside you."</p>
<p>"It feels -ohh- it feels so good," Garak said. "Keep fucking me. Please, Julian. I need you."</p>
<p>Julian kept fucking him. Garak was so wet and eager underneath him, his body so willing to be filled up. Julian kept going, watching the expression of pleasure on Garak's face. Garak's neck and shoulder ridges were flared and dark gray. Julian loved the way Garak's hair spread out underneath his head on the pillows, loose, natural, without any of that damn oil that Garak slathered his hair with normally.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, Julian," Garak moaned. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, keep going, you're going to make me- ohhh." He writhed under Julian as Julian kept thrusting, his hips grinding upward into Julian's cock as he came.</p>
<p>Julian stopped thrusting once Garak was done. Garak was out-of-breath. "I want you to come for me," he said.</p>
<p>"Where would you like me to?" Julian asked.</p>
<p>"On- on my face," Garak said.</p>
<p>Julian pulled out of him and got to his feet. Garak sat up. Julian stroked at himself, faster and faster, feeling the familiar rush. "Tell me you want it," Julian gasped.</p>
<p>"Mm, yes, Julian, come for me," Garak said. "Yes, keep going, just like that, yes, yes..."</p>
<p>Julian came, dripping all over Garak's face. He kept stroking himself until every last drop was out.</p>
<p>"I get such a thrill when you do that," Garak admitted, touching his face.</p>
<p>"And I get such a thrill," Julian said, "when you say 'yes'."</p>
<p>Garak smiled. "I noticed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A side note- I've been writing smut for years now and I still go "oh no does this sound icky" whenever I describe literally anything. So yeah. If it sounds icky, I apologize.<br/>I hope you enjoyed horny piece of trash #394429! I'd love if you left a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>